Festivities
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Len and Kahoko took a little break from School


Title: Festivities

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: La Corda d' Oro

Characters: Len, Kahoko and Akihito

Rated T

Genre: Romance and Humor

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONE SHOT~

Lunch time at Seiso where our favorite couple are secretly eating lunch together at the garden near Lili's statue where they usually hide from a certain brunette who follows them around like a stalker.

"Kaho" said by the blue haired lad

"hmm?" she hummed at him preparing his sandwich

"my mother told me that later this afternoon mother, father and I are heading to Philippines to attend one of our family relative's theater play also it is a musical concert" he told holding her hand

"why tell me now?" said by the sad looking girl

"mother just told me this morning" he tightens he hold and kissed her hand

"well, have a safe trip" she lowered her head

Len on the other hand shifted and hugged her from the back "also, I'm saying you this because I want you to com, mother also requested if you want too…" he kissed her neck

"really?" she brighten up

"yes" he hugged her more

"you're becoming clingy Len kun" she giggled

"well, only to you that is…" he rest his arms on her waist

"now, eat your food" he feed him with the sandwich

"this much?" he looked at the huge clubhouse sandwich

"yes, now eat. I don't want to see my man getting skinny" she kissed him

As Len took a bite from the sandwich that Kahoko was holding

"Len, I didn't even pack my thinks yet…" she blurted

"that's okay, mother told me to take you out shopping before we leave" he added to her

"how about school?" she asked again

"Chairman was already been informed" Len took another bite

"oh… then I better call mom and dad and tell my friends later" she finished

"that would be good, your mother and father would also trust you, because you're with me" he stated

"that would be great!" she tackled him with a hug

As both continued their lunch, sharing food and one drink the bell suddenly rang and signaled lunch is over, both now headed back to their class room which has been merged by two departments

The purpose was to bring the two departments closer where the music department would get to know the Gen Ed students

As both second year students entered the room their classmates looked at them oddly, why would the ice prince hanging out with the danger zone girl, however both just shrugged it off and sat beside each other

Mio, Nao, Mori and Amou pestered Kahoko about the little entrance however the girls giggled it off and teased her "you're giving our classmates some clues about your relationship with Tsukimori"

As the girl bushed "stop teasing her" Len's deep voice sounded the noisy class became silent and look at him "what… is it bad to tell my girlfriend's annoying friends to stop it?" he plainly asked

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" everyone shouted except Kahoko's close friends "looks like cat's out of the bag, right Kaho chan?" Mori teased while Kahoko blushed

"nee~ Kaho chan I berg just called us annoying!" protested by Amou who was still taking their picture

"Len kun, their just playing around" Kahoko pouted at her boyfriend

"you know I can't do anything with that face, right?" he gently pinched her nose

"KYAAAA! KAWAII!" the girls squealed

"tsk… annoying" Len muttered

"alright settle down… let's get on with our afternoon class…" Hiroto entered the room

"oh… Tsukimori, Hino. You're both excused for the whole two weeks, Chairman's orders your mothers excused both of you" he added

"ehh?" Kahoko surprised

"looks like our mothers are now bestfriends…" Len shook his head

"what do we expect" she sighed

"Kaho chan! You didn't tell us where you are going!" pouted my Mio and Nao

"sorry guys, I was about to tell you but you guys kept on teasing me and sensei arrived" she pouted

"haha, sorry" they apologized while Len sighed

"we're both going with mama and papa to Philippines to attend a Theater play concert" she finished

"oh… with Hamai and Jun san?" Mori's eyes shine while Kahoko blushed and nodded

"wow… you call Hamai Misa mama?" said by the amused Hiroto

"mother insisted, and who am I to protest" she shrugged

"we all know Tsukimori san enjoys it" the girls teased him

"what if I am?" he cockily retorted

"both of you may leave the classroom" said Hiroto

As both cleaned up their things Len grabbed both of their violins and transferred it to his other hand while hi free hand was wrapped to her waist as he used it to escort her out

"I bet mom and sis already know this" she sighed

"mom and sister are also coming" he surprised her

"ehh?"

"does Tsukimori san has a sister?" asked by guy from the class

"no, he address Hino san's mother, mom and her sister, sister" Tsuchiura said beside Amou

"in other words their families teat each other as in-laws" Amou added

"cute right?" Mio, Nao and Mori squealed

"but I never seen those two in an intimate type, I wanna see those and write it on my article, now that they both revealed it. No need to hold back" Amou with a creepy aura

"Bae, stop that, you're creeping our classmates" Tsuchiura rubbed her shoulders and making her relax

"alright, time for class" the teacher announced

Back at the two who was walking out he school grounds holding hands, a car was already waiting for them at the entrance

Len handed their stuff to the butler, Len assisted her when a really small and cute white puffball barked and wagged his tail

"Topper!" she took him and cuddled

"I took her with me miss, he was whining at home" the butler stated while Len gave him a nod

"ahh… Len" Kahoko pouted looking at Len and Len on the other hand raised his brow

"I need to go back to the classroom… I forgot to ask the girls something" she pouted

"can you not just text them?" he asked when Kahoko's pout became cuter

"I cannot refuse when you do that" he kissed her nose

Kahoko placed the puppy down on the car seat when the puppy whined

Kahoko giggled and Len took the puppy and carried him Kahoko then scratched the puppy behind his ears with her forefinger knowing the puppy was fragile then Len handed the puppy to her, both walked back to the classroom, as they both pass the classrooms students looked at them with surprise and amusement

They both arrived back at the classroom and knocked at the door "sorry for the interruption sensei but Kaho sa some business with her friends" Len said

"please sensei, I'll be shortly borrowing them" as Kahoko entered the room the girls squealed at the Pomeranian Husky puppy with a cure blue leather collar with a white diamond near the lock and a golden rounded name plate with a name of Topper Tsukimori

"waaa! Kaho chan is this you're so called baby?!" Nao took the puppy and gently tickled him

"uh-huh…" as she smiled

"Kaho" Len reminded her

"oh.. sorry, Len. Guys we're both having a flight this afternoon, is there anything you want me to bring back?" she offered

"can I have dried mangoes?" Mio chimed "I want a shirt and that caramel candy, I think it's called Yema!?" said Nao "do they have ukuleles there?" I heard they have a cute guitar manufacturing place there" Mori said

"I want sweet pictures from you on your little love get away!" Amou said giddily

"we won't bring those…" Len said sarcastically

"any normal ones Nami chan" Kahoko blushed making the class laugh even Hiroto

"fiiine… she grunted" Amou pouted "I want those dried fishes the small ones, the one that you brought Tsukimori kun

"you Tsuchiura?" Len looked at the lazy guy sitting beside Amou

"I like those scallops, muscle and oyster chips" he said

"alright, sensei?" Len looked at him

"oh… I kind of liked those coconut wine they have, I tasted one when your father sent me one" as he gave his thumbs up

Len nodded when Nao handed him topper "bye Topper" big by the girls to the puppy, the puppy cutely barked in reply making the girls awed at him

"papa got you don't worry" as the puppy almost fell when he jumped from Len's huge hands, the puppy cutely scooted closer to Len

"really papa?" Tsuchiura teased

"first kid, what can I say" as he sarcastically retorted making the boys chuckle but was replied by a glare from Len

"Kahoko took the puppy from him and both walked out.

"I never knew Tsukimori san was the cute boyfriend type" as one girl giggled with her friends when Tsuchiura rolled his eyes

As the couple headed to the mall to buy clothes, Len bought a lot of khaki and board shorts also round and V neck type of shirts but Kahoko chose some tank top for him also brown leather sandals and low top shoes to go with it

Kahoko then chose cute khaki shorts, board shorts with matching bikini top, fitted tank top and fitted V neck shirts that would match Len also some cute lady leather sandals and low top shoes, Len insisted that they would have matching clothes

As both changed from their uniform Len changed to a white fitted low knee shorts, a blue polo shirt and low top shoes while Kahoko changed to a cute white denim rolled up short with matching blue fitted polo shirt and ladies low top shoes

As both finished with their clothes they headed to the ladies underwear department making Len blush from the roots and Kahoko giggled at her boyfriend's reaction

"it's not like you never saw me naked before" she kissed his nose making the sales ladies blush

"ohh… this one's cute" she took a pair of black lacy push up bra set which made led gulp "woman, you're tempting me…" he had little control of himself

"excuse me, do you have any E cups for this?" she called the sales lady and showed it to her which the lady smiled and nodded

"right away, ma'am" the sales lady giggled at Len's serious reaction

"woman, you better be prepared" as ken grabbed her by the waist "Len, not here!" she giggled making the poor man grunt

"damn… E cup? I thought you were D?" the sales lady came back and handed the item to her, she was escorted to the fitting room, Len followed on her heel

"I was" she flashed her playful smile at him, Len getting the message

"oh… so I was the one who…" Kahoko blushed

"Len I need a little help" she called him while he was waiting outside, Kahoko opened the door for him

As Len clipped the bra he gulped from the temptation in front of him, no matter how calm, cold and composed his schoolmates see him, he's still a man and a man have his needs

So he attacked her neck with a kiss making the poor red head jolt and tickled

"what are you doing?" Kahoko inquired

"filling my temptation" Len replied making the girl giggle

"stop it" she faced and kissed him "cute" looking at his protesting look "we'll get red and white set of those" he looked at her chest

"all mine, right?" he asked like a child

"all yours" getting the understanding they both stepped out the booth Kahoko now on her shirt while Len's hair was a little messed up

"we'll take those, also can you add Red and white please?" Len interrupted the thoughts of the blushing sales lady

As both took their purchase they handed it to their butler, Kahoko took Topper from their butler and roamed around the mall, Len spotted a hat shop where he saw brown summer fedora which was perfect for the weather of the country they are going also Kahoko took some matching aviator sunglasses to go with it black with a golden rim

As they were done they took a little rest on a café, Kahoko thought on what to bring Len's nephews and Len suggested that they would bring chocolates, so after they took their rest they bought a medium sized bag and bought deferent kinds of chocolates

As they were done they decided to head to the airport to meet their parents, but when they passed a pet accessory shop Topper squirmed on Len's arms, they both looked at each other and looked at the glass window seeing a 2 feet monkey toy

Len took Kahoko's hand and headed inside the shop "miss, can we have that monkey toy on the window?" Kahoko sweetly inquired

"sorry kid but that toy is already out of stock" the couple looked at each other "excuse me miss, we don't want to be rude but the last time when we bought a bone plushy here, they gave us the last on which was also a display" Kahoko pressed

"listen kid, when I say it's out of stock, it's out of stuck!" the makeup lady monster yelled at Kahoko making her scared while the monster eyed Len who was currently angry

Suddenly the manger of the store arrived "Tachibana, what's the matter this time!" he irritated asked

"this brat kept on pressing that me that she wants an I tem which was out of stock!" she yelled angrily and chewing her gum

The manager turned look at the customers only to be surprised and terrified "T-Tsukimori sama… H-H-Hino sama!" as he sweated

"W-What c-can I help you?!" he trembled

"my girlfriend and I just want to buy that monkey plushy at the window and leave" he coldly said making the other staff who arrived at the scene shiver

"g-gomen Tsukimori sama, we'll give you the plushy… p-please just spare us…" as he trembled

"it's alright, although I don't like anyone yelling at my girlfriend" as he wrapped his arms around her and calming her down

"I'm s-sorry sir…" as the manager bowed "Yuka please get the plushy and wrap it, also please get one 8 inch bone plushy to go with it!" he ordered which the lady obliged to get with a smile

"t-thank you" Kahoko scooted over to Len closer while the puppy licked her cheek to comfort her

As Yuka handed the item to Len who was rubbing Kahoko's back Len handed the bag to the butler who was following them then Yuka gave the plushy bone to Kahoko

The cute toy bone was white and has a Topper name embroidered to it.

Kahoko smiled a little and handed it to topper who was now wagging his tail

"kyaa! Kaho chan! You both looked sooo cute together!" squealed by Yuka who was fangirling at the moment

"thank you" Kahoko blushed "kawaii matching clothes!" she added

Len gave his thanks and bid good bye and left with Kahoko

As they both left "Tachibana, you have to mess with the wrong people do you?" the manager angrily said

"what? They're just a bunch of rich brats to me" she stated

"yes, rich brats who are the children of the company owner you're working for" he sarcastically said

The woman paled and sweated "thank goodness, the young master was not like any other rich brats out there" the manager sighed.

As the couple arrived at the airport around 3:00 in the afternoon, they both headed to their gates where it was exclusive for the Tsukimori family, they met Jun's personal secretary Ginrou

"Genrou san, they didn't arrive yet?" Kahoko asked who was eventually cheered up Len and Topper

"I'm sorry young miss, but they already left after lunch together with Ami sama and Kyouske sama" he politely answered

"but there's another jet waiting for you, you may now board it if you want" he told them

The butler loaded their bought luggage on the plane as soon as they boarded it, Kahoko sat beside Len while the puppy was on her lap, he was strapped with his vest collar so he won't be hurt when Kahoko cuddles him when they take off.

It was cute how Len chose jungle camouflage design for him, Kahoko even commented he was like a real papa when he had to choose a plain color design or the jungle camouflage design for the puppy.

As both couple settled a little shortly they took off and the whole trip lasted around 4 hours, as they arrived at Iloilo around 6:00 PM in the evening they were both directed to their waiting vehicle which was a black SUV

Another 3 hours ride from the airport going to the city they are going

Kahoko slept the whole trip with also Len supporting both of them Kahoko snuggled with the puppy on Len, while Len slept comfortably beside Kahoko

As they arrive at Roxas they were welcomed by Len's other family relatives, the villa was owned by Len's cousin

They both appeared tired but they joined the family festivities, Kahoko gave the little ones their chocolates while she was being attacked by them playfully, Len joining in

He reasoned that he doesn't want his lover to be taken by the little monsters which was practically childish

as everyone was having fun mingling Len and Kahoko snuggled on one side of the couch and Kahoko took a selfie when Len kissed her neck she was sitting on his lap

she sent it to her bestfriends Mio and Nao who was back at Japan squealing, both can't wait to show it to Mori and Amou and Shouko

as the couple with Hamai and Jun finished their merrymaking and dinner with the other family they all headed to their rooms, Kahoko and Len shared a room while the other cousins crammed in one room to bond more, however they gave the couple some privacy which was Len's liking.

The next morning they ate breakfast near the pool side where the family gathered on a huge cottage they discussed what would they do with their day, the older guys agreed to stay home and had a little drinking session while the older ladies are going shopping

While Len and Kahoko was to look after Len's little cousins while they take a tour around the city which they planned to go to Panay to see the church and head to Pueblo de Panay to eat lunch at El Circulo

And on the afternoon they would agree to go meet their cousin at his museum where he is rehearsing his actors for the play

Also Kahoko wants to ask about this festival tradition they are doing every year in honor of their patron saint, Len was amused how she was so interested in it.

As the day kept on, they did as they planned Len on the other hand offered to drive the SUV Kahoko riding beside him, but they changed something little on their plan

As Len drove while he and Kahoko was talking, Len's cousins are also interacting with them.

As Len parked the car beside the Capiz museum the kids ran inside the building to meet someone, Len carried his and Kahoko's violin on his other hand while the other was holding hers

"good morning pinsan" Len greeted the guy who was leaning beside a glassed artifact

"maayong adlaw man, pinsan" (good morning to you too, cousin) his cousin replied

"di ka umuwi kagabi?" Len asked (you didn't go home last night?)

"hindi, masyadong busy ditto kagabi" (we were so busy here last night)

"ano ginawa nyo?" Len (what did you do?)

"musical rehearsal" he replied

"wow, this place is soo cool. Your culture is so cool, and native!" Kahoko burst

"why's there a tiny house made of coconut leaves here?" she asked

"that's called bahay kubo, cousin in law" as Len's cousin answered her

"I see you guys brought your violins, if you don't mind can you help us with the rehearsal?" Len's cousin asked as Len and Kahoko agreed

One of the female staff handed them the music scores, however her eyes didn't left Len's figure

"Cheska, can you bring them to one of our music rooms… they both need to practice" her superior or known as Len's cousin ordered her, she then lead them to one of the rooms

Both Kahoko and Len practiced the songs, it was only a musical back ground where the mood was being depended also they are both responsible for the musical accompaniment of the singers

As they both finished practicing, Len stating Kahoko easily getting a hang of it they played in front of the staff and theater actors which was mostly children

As they both played the people who listened was moved by their chemistry, the children however joined them and to their surprise those children were very talented classical singers

As they finished Len's cousin clapped and told them it's their break today.

Len again drove their car, with Kahoko beside him while their younger cousins are at the back playing

"where are we headed?" asked his cousin who was now dressed in his normal clothes plain black shirt and cargo shorts

"Panay church, you think you could tour us there? Kahoko wants to know more about your heritage" Len asked

"well, I don't see why not" he replied

"thanks Buddy! I heard from Len that your culture is really native and rich!" she jumped in enjoyment

"well, I guess it's good your girlfriend seems to be found with my country" said Buddy

"well, she loved how colorful your place, also their welcoming nature" Len

"Len, look!" Kahoko pointed the blue sea where fishermen waved at them, Buddy on the other car waved back at them

"20 minutes later they arrived at Panay where they took pictures Kahoko took her go pro camera which was a gift from Nami Amou Kaho took pictures and videos

Kahoko took a simple picture where Len and her are standing close Len's left arm is around her shoulder and smiled a bit "I'll send this to my friends" she smiled and Len thought it was nothing big

Len and Kahoko stood in front of the church where Kahoko commented she wants to be married their and Len teased her they could be married their now

Len took her go pro stick while Kahoko hugged him on his torso and Len wrapped his left arm around her while the other held the go pro taking their selfie they both kissed which was noticed by other locals and tourists who was clapping

Meanwhile buddy took a selfie and his background was the couple

"did you know that the Santa Monica Parish Church or in Spanish: Iglesia Parroquial de Santa Mónica, commonly known as Panay Church, is the oldest church on the island of Panay located in Panay Municipality, Capiz, Philippines. It is also the home of the largest church bell in the Philippines and the fifth biggest in the world. And it was built around 1692 and 1698." Buddy told them while other tourists listened to him and clapped

"do you guys wanna go inside?" Buddy asked

"but it's closed" Kahoko pouted

"it will never be closed, cousin in law" as Buddy told them

Buddy knocked at the huge wooden door "good to see you Fe. Jude how are you?" he greeted

"Juanito Fransico Jose, good to see you! I've been well. How about you?!" as the priest hugged him

"I've been good, thank you Fr. Jude, by the way this is my cousin Len and his girlfriend Kahoko" as he introduced while Len and Kahoko shook the priest's hand

"it's a good thing they learned English or else it's hard to communicate" joked by Buddy

Len smirked and shook his head while Kahoko giggled "my cousin's girlfriend said she wants to be married here" joke by Buddy

"well, you could get married right away if you want" the priest came along with the teasing

"that's it we're getting married" Len teased her also

"Len… stop that!" Kahoko giggling

Len tried to catch her when Buddy kept on recording the scene "Kaho, we're getting married now" as Len chuckled

After their little fun they now headed back to Roxas to eat at pueblo, however Buddy insisted to eat at the beach side and told the couple they could also roam around the people's park while they wait for their food

"I like the name COCO Veranda" giggled Kahoko who took a seat beside Len

"I wanna have their fresh coconut as our drink, then I wanna eat scallops!" she asked Len

"cuz, you heard my lady, right?" Len told Buddy

"loud and clear, how about you?" Buddy

"I want that grilled cat fish on stick" Len

"alright, I have to order those, then for me… ahh I get crispy pata for the kids, Crab and Lobster for me and let's add diwal for ate Kahoko to taste" Buddy

As their orders arrived Len taught Kahoko how to eat rice only using her hand and surprisingly she was an easy learner

Len tried to feed her at first, the restaurant staff found it cute and they were looking at the couple, but little did they know Buddy was snapping pictures of them

Meanwhile back at Japan to be exact at Seiso

"KYAAAA! That is soooo cute!" Mio squealed on the picture Kahoko sent them earlier while Kahoko and Len was at Panay church

Their little world broke when the bell rang, the girls cleaned up and headed back to their room

As the couple finished eating they took a little rest then asked Buddy if he could take them to people's park so after a while they headed their taking the kids with them

As they arrived their Kahoko was captivated by the small island appearing in front of them

"that island is called Napti island, it is inhabited and also it is the place where I took Enzo, my pet turtle" he told them which was practically he was ignored

Len sitting on one of the stairs while Kahoko was sitting between his legs and having their couple moments, out of Buddy's irritation he took another photo where he was also there and sent the snap chat.

Back at Japan "I hate giving power points however you guys needs to pass my subject and your scores are pretty much low from the quizzes, I want you guys to pair up with the music department to be your tutors" as Hiroto sighed

*pling!* his laptop sounded and he attended to it he saw an email from a friend and he didn't hesitate to open it

[sup, Hiro. Is Nami Amou there? I have something for her]

"well, this is unusual…" Hiroto scratched his head

"Amou san!, can you see on the projector?"

"clear as a whistle, sensei!" she smiled

Suddenly a picture of Len and Kahoko sitting on the beach, Kahoko between Len's leg while Len kissed Kahoko on the cheek it was a snap chat where Buddy's face looked like irritated with a caption the third wheel feeling, their classmates laughed

[Amou san if you're reading this, please use the photos to feed your Seiso blog, also here's some videos that you are dying to get] then more files arrived

But one caught their attention it was a picture of Len and Kahoko on Panay church kissing that made the classroom burst with girly squeals

The other class beside them rushed to see what's the problem only to see the picture, the girls who followed their teacher squealed as well

The other teacher sighed and shook his head and told his class to go back

"no holding back ehh?" and again she gave another creepy aura which made her boyfriend shiver

Back at the couple, they are now headed to pueblo to eat meryenda because it was already 3 PM

They ordered some few foods appropriate for meryenda also while they were waiting for the food Len and Kahoko sat at the playground where the kids are playing, Len is using Kahoko's lap as a pillow while Kahoko sat at the glass comfortably both giving affection

Buddy on the other hand kept on snapping pictures and sending them to Nami directly because she replied and thanked him

As the day finished they all got home, the kids exhausted from all the playing while the couple retreated to their room to rest a bit and freshen up before dinner, Buddy helped his father Leon Enrique about his research while Hamai and Ami was having their lady talk with Kyouske and Isabella Buddy's mother

The men, Jun and the others are having their light drink and men talk after a while the maids announced it's time for dinner

After they had their dinner Len was told to have a drink with them. Leon, Buddy's father told Len that drinking a man's drink makes you a real man in their culture. So to prove his manliness he took a shot in one gulp and shrug it off, that made the older men laughed

"let's not be surprised if we suddenly have grand kids" joked Misa to Ami who also laughed that made Kahoko blush

As the couple retired to their room to sleep they immediately fell asleep to the fact they had a great tiring day traveling and looking around the place

Morning came where both couple agreed to stay home to practice more but they both planned that in the afternoon they would go see the tribal dancing and get their friends some souvenirs, and about the ukulele Buddy gave an ethnic type of ukulele for Mori

As the days continued, the couple practiced and the same time finding some time to have their little affection bubble and Buddy never fails to capture and send it to the journalist, back at Japan the couple became the center of attraction on Seiso blog, students check the blog time to time to watch the sweet moments on the current violin romance

As the week passed on they repeat the same routine.

The day of the performance came and both did well on their performance, moving the hearts of the people watching, it might be a local or international tourist they received a heartily applause from all of them.

Kahoko was amazed that Buddy was able to pull off a thousand voices choir and neon lights to go with it, people was fascinated with the Panay bukidnon stories that they played which showed the heritage of the province

As they go home, Hamai announced that they would celebrate tomorrow with their successful show and she was proud at the couple and her nephew who was an aspiring historian like his father

The next morning, they all packed up and headed back to the beach to celebrate, the kids excitedly rushed to the beach and played at the water while Len took off his shirt and stayed on his board shorts while Kahoko was on her short board shorts and a matching bikini top showing her big bosoms

Both had a matching outfit together with the hat and sunglasses

Kahoko with Len enjoyed taking photos with the kids however as the couple stumbled on Buddy who was quietly sitting on one of his portable folding hammock with his foldable steel table, there was placed a medium sized box type brief case which was fully opened, the top cover has two Go Pro cameras attached inside while at the bottom was his two canon DSLR cameras, four huge lenses was placed at the table together with his apple mac and portable internet broadband

Currently he was cleaning them, Kahoko snapped a shot stating that, "Amou san would be very jealous to see his photography toys"

And funny how Len, Kahoko and his other cousins together with buddy ended up taking pictures together, Kahoko then sent the two pictures to Nami and the girls to see and as expected Nami was having her jealous fits on Buddy's toys

As lunch time came Buddy recorded a video where Len and Kahoko are having another of their sweet moments, funny how Len hugged her by the waist while Kahoko feeding him with her hand, the other had was in scoop gesture to catch the rice which was falling

Hihara and Tsuchiura drooled on the food that Len uploaded on his face book, the table was covered with banana leaves, on top was a Lechon, tons of rice, Lumpia, Adobo and other sea food that you could think of, of course, adobo and other Filipino dish was present

The girls kept on squealing at them on the blog, after night came, the family headed back to the villa to to rest and eat dinner, Kahoko offered to help the ladies cook while Len who was drunked by his father and uncle became clingy, Kahoko who is cooking was being hugged by Len

Buddy again sent it to his friend while the others laughed at Len's drunk self

The next two days Len and Kahoko flew back to Japan and to their surprise they became instant celebrities to their school

After their friends received their souvenirs Mio, Nao, Mori and Nami showed the blog to the couple

Len's reaction was priceless "juice ko po…" he face palm

"who sent this?" he asked

"your cousin" Nami giggled

"Juanito Fransico Jose Dagohoy, humanda ka…" Len cursed his cousin which Kahoko giggled

"Len, what is done is already done, let it go" as she blushed

Len only sighed in response.

~END~

* * *

A/N: sorry guys they're OOC, it's just I wanna make them a cute couple, also for my manong Emilio I wanna say sorry for borrowing your characters again, they make a great Filipino characters. Please review and tell me what you think? And kamusta to all Pinoys out there! Woot!


End file.
